civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Polls (Civ6)
This page is reserved for polls about Civilization VI and all things related to it. You're welcome to create polls of your own - just open the Source Editor and follow the example below. What do you think of Civilization VI? It's the best Civilization game yet! It's great, but not the best. It's good. It's fair. It's not that good. Worst. Civilization. Game. Ever. Questions If you have any questions, write them here. Polls Which of the civilizations (in the base game) is your favorite? America Arabia Aztec Brazil China Egypt England France Germany Greece (Gorgo) Greece (Pericles) India Japan Kongo Norway Rome Russia Scythia Spain Sumeria Which of the civilizations (in the base game) most desperately needs to be improved? America Arabia Aztec Brazil China Egypt England France Germany Greece (Gorgo) Greece (Pericles) India Japan Kongo Norway Rome Russia Scythia Spain Sumeria Which of the (pre-expansion) DLC civilizations is your favorite? Australia Indonesia Khmer Macedon Nubia Persia Poland Which of the civilizations in Rise & Fall is your favorite? Cree Netherlands Georgia India (Chandragupta) Korea Mapuche Mongolia Scotland Zulu Which AI leader makes the best ally? Alexander Amanitore Catherine de Medici Chandragupta Cleopatra Cyrus Frederick Barbarossa Gandhi Genghis Khan Gilgamesh Gitarja Gorgo Harald Hardrada Hojo Tokimune Jadwiga Jayavarman VII John Curtin Lautaro Montezuma Mvemba a Nzinga Pedro II Pericles Peter Philip II Poundmaker Qin Shi Huang Robert the Bruce Saladin Seondeok Shaka Tamar Teddy Roosevelt Tomyris Trajan Victoria Wilhelmina Which AI leader makes the worst ally? Alexander Amanitore Catherine de Medici Chandragupta Cleopatra Cyrus Frederick Barbarossa Gandhi Genghis Khan Gilgamesh Gitarja Gorgo Harald Hardrada Hojo Tokimune Jadwiga Jayavarman VII John Curtin Lautaro Montezuma Mvemba a Nzinga Pedro II Pericles Peter Philip II Poundmaker Qin Shi Huang Robert the Bruce Saladin Seondeok Shaka Tamar Teddy Roosevelt Tomyris Trajan Victoria Wilhelmina Which game speed do you prefer? Online Quick Standard Epic Marathon Which difficulty level do you prefer? Settler Chieftain Warlord Prince King Emperor Immortal Deity Which district (or its replacement) do you build most often? Aerodrome Aqueduct Campus Commercial Hub Encampment Entertainment Complex Harbor Holy Site Industrial Zone Neighborhood Spaceport Theater Square How do you usually deal with city-states? I conquer them. Hey, free cities! I send a lot of Envoys to a few of them. Gotta love Suzerain bonuses and levying units! I send a few Envoys to each of them. All those minor bonuses add up! I ignore them. With no Diplomatic Victory, how much do they really matter? It depends... What's your favorite victory condition to pursue? Domination: All the capitals will be mine! Mine, I tell you! Scientific: My opponents can fight it out on Earth while I colonize Mars. Cultural: Pop music and blue jeans will be my weapons. Religious: We won't need to fight each other once we all share the same belief system. As long as I win, I don't care how. What kinds of military units do you use most often? Recon Melee Ranged Anti-cavalry Light cavalry Heavy cavalry Siege Naval melee Naval ranged Naval raider Naval carrier Air fighter Air bomber Do you like to use nuclear weapons? No, they're cheap/unbalanced. No, they don't fit in with my strategy. Yes, sometimes. Yes, at every opportunity. Gandhi's got nothing on me! Which changes would do the most to improve Civilization VI? More civilizations and leaders More scenarios and game types New/Different game mechanics Better modding support Improved AI Other (explain on the Talk page) What new/enhanced content are you most excited to see in Civilization VI: Rise & Fall? Great Ages Loyalty Governors Enhanced alliances Emergencies Timeline New leaders and civs New global content Improved gameplay systems Which of the following civilizations/leaders would you most like to be added to the game? Afghanistan (Mirwais Hotak) Apache (Geronimo) Arabia (Harun al-Rashid) Argentina (Juan Peron) Armenia (Tiridates III) Assyria (Ashurbanipal) Austria (Maria Theresa) Babylon (Hammurabi) Benin (Ewuare) Bhutan (Jigme Singye Wangchuck) Blackfoot (Crowfoot) Boers (Paul Kruger) Buccaneers (Henry Morgan) Burma (Anawrahta) Byzantium (Justinian) Canada (John Macdonald) Carthage (Hannibal) Celts (Boudicca) Champa (Che Bồng Nga) Cherokee (John Ross) Chile (Bernardo O’Higgins) China (Wu Zetian) Colombia (Simon Bolivar) Cree (Poundmaker) Cuba (Fidel Castro) Dene (Thanadelthur) Denmark (Harald Bluetooth) Egypt (Ramesses II) Netherlands (William) Ethiopia (Haile Selassie) Finland (Urho Kekkonen) Georgia (Tamar) Germany (Bismarck) Goths (Alaric) Harappa (Went-Antu) Hittites (Mursili II) Huns (Atilla) Iceland (Ingolfur Arnarson) Inca (Pachacuti) Indonesia (Gajah Mada) Inuit (Ekeuhnick) Iroquois (Hiawatha) Israel (David Ben-Gurion) Kimberley (Jandamarra) Korea (Sejong) Malaysia (Parameswara) Mali (Mansa Musa) Maurya (Samprati) Maya (Pacal) Mexico (Benito Juarez) Mongolia (Genghis Khan) Morocco (Ahmad al-Mansur) Nepal (Prithvi Narayan) New Zealand (Richard Seddon) Noongar (Yagan) Numidia (Massinissa) Olmec (Po Ngbe) Ottoman (Suleiman) Paraguay (Francisco Solano) Philippines (Jose Rizal) Polynesia (Kamehameha) Portugal (Joao II) Punjab (Ranjit Singh) Russia (Catherine) Shoshone (Cameahwait) Siam (Ramkhamhaeng) Sioux (Sitting Bull) Songhai (Askia) South Africa (Nelson Mandela) Sri Lanka (Parakramabahu) Sweden (Gustavus Adolphus) Taino (Anacaona) Trinidad and Tobago (Eric Williams) Tibet (Songtsan Gampo) UAE (Sheikh Zayed) Venice (Enrico Dandolo) Vietnam (Ho Chi Minh) Wallachia (Vlad the Impaler) Zapotec (Cosijoeza) Zimbabwe (Nyatsimba Nutota) Zulu (Shaka) Other (Add what you want on my wall or give reasons on why you voted) Second version of my other poll Akkad (Sargon) Anishinaabe (Pontiac) Beothuk (Nonosbawsut) Calusa (Caalus) Chimu (Tacaynamo) Chinook (Comcoly) Gaul (Vercingetorix) Kilwa (Ali ibn al-Hassan) Kulin (William Barak) Maasai (Mbatian) Makuria (Merkurios) Mercia (Offa) Murri (Gambu Ganuurru) Nabataea (Aretas III) Nigeria (Awolowo) Oman (Saif bin Sultan) Persia (Darius) Phoenicia (Hiram) Romania (Carol) Samoa (Salamasina) Slav (Niklot) Three affiliated tribes (Four bears) Tlingit (Sheiyksh) Tuscany (Lorenzo de Medici) Wabanaki (Henri Membertou) Category:Polls Category:Free editing Category:Civilization VI